The Scarred Crow ON HOLD
by Slytherin Studios
Summary: BHD/NCIS crossover with SOA appearing. She's on the run from an abusive ex, she runs home with her friends not far behind, this time he won't be getting away with what he did, this time he'll pay.


Gender: Female.

Name: Cassandra Gordon.

As Played By: Bar Refaeli.

Nickname(s): Snipe.

Birthday: July 4th, 1985.

Age: 25.

Height/Weight: 5' 10", 115 lbs.

Appearance: /m/aox1g3/3. Light Brown hair, blue eyes.

Occupation: Horse Rescuer, former Gunnery Sergeant Sniper.

Personality: Easy to get along with, funny, sweet, understanding, a little sarcastic, just don't get her mad.

Wears: Anything.

Family: Gary Gordon (Father- Deceased), Carmen Gordon (Step-Mother), Lisa Gordon (Half-sister), Michelle Gordon (Half-Sister), Adara David (Mother- MIA), Aaliyah David (Younger Sister), Eli David (Uncle), Ari Haswari (Cousin- Deceased), Ziva David (Cousin), Tali David (Cousin- Deceased), Mabel Simmons (and all her family).

Friends: General Lee (Father figure- Deceased), 1stLt Aiden Gibson, SFC Jason Sanderson, SFC Alexander Shughart (Fiancé), MSG Trent Martin, SSG William Busch, CWO3 Amanda Durant, CWO Samuel Wolcott, Jethro Gibbs, Tony DiNozzo, Timothy McGee, Abby Scuito, Donald Mallard, Brianna Telford, and Adalina Alvarez.

Tattoo(s): /m/aox3th/3.

Piercing(s): 5x right ear, bar in right cartilage, belly button, labret, 3x in left ear and 1x in left cartilage, left nose ring.

Weapon(s): Hand to hand, knives, guns, and her car.

Pets: A Buckskin Stallion named Ahern, and a German Shepard named Jethro (Adopted from McGee).

Favorite Quote: "There are very few personal problems that cannot be solved by a suitable application of high explosives." "Some people are alive only because it's illegal to kill them." "If you can smile when things go wrong, you have someone in mind to blame."

Other: Is half Israeli/ American, can speak fluent in Gaelic, Hebrew, Arabic, Russian, Japanese, Korean, and Chinese. Had to retire from the marines thanks to a helicopter crash that screwed up her back. Was 8 years old when her father died. Lived with Madea (a.k.a. Mabel Simmons) with her sister until she joined the military. Owns a 1969 dodge charger from General Lees will, ironically she named her car General Lee after her father figure.

* * *

Gender: Female.

Name: Brianna Telford.

As Played By: Abby Lee Kershaw.

Nickname(s): Birdie, pixie.

Birthday: June 12, 1987.

Age: 23.

Height/Weight: 5' 10", 113 lbs.

Appearance: /m/aoxhqb/3.

Occupation: Novelist.

Personality: Sweet, shy, a little naive, and quiet, just don't get mad.

Wears: Anything.

Family: Fillip Telford (Father), Sarah Monahan (Mother).

Friends: Cassandra Gordon, Adalina Alvarez, Abby Sciuto, 1stLt Aiden Gibson, SFC Jason Sanderson, SFC Alexander Shughart, MSG Trent Martin, SSG William Busch, CWO3 Amanda Durant, CWO Samuel Wolcott, Jethro Gibbs, Tony DiNozzo, Timothy McGee, Donald Mallard.

Tattoo(s): None.

Piercing(s): 2x each ear, left nose stud.

Weapon(s): Karate but prefers not to fight.

Pets: White female cat named Angel.

Favorite Quote: "Love disrupts the senses—it makes the ugliest people seem tender, caring and beautiful human begins."

Other: has a scar on her side from her ex boyfriend. Has a major crush on Jason Sanderson, which everyone knows about but him.

* * *

Gender: Female.

Name: Adalina Alvarez.

As Played By: Flavia de Olivera.

Nickname(s): Ada, Alva, Elf.

Birthday: July 17th, 1985.

Age: 25.

Height/Weight: 5' 9", 112 lbs.

Appearance: /m/aoxhro/3.

Occupation: None yet.

Personality: Flirty, smart, has a temper when provoked.

Wears: Anything.

Family: (Father Unknown), Anna Martinez (Mother), Marcus Alvarez (Older Brother), Isabelle Alvarez (Younger Sister).

Friends: Cassandra Gordon, Brianna Telford, Abby Sciuto, 1stLt Aiden Gibson, SFC Jason Sanderson, SFC Alexander Shughart, MSG Trent Martin, SSG William Busch, CWO3 Amanda Durant, CWO Samuel Wolcott, Jethro Gibbs, Tony DiNozzo, Timothy McGee, Donald Mallard.

Tattoo(s): /m/ap6xlf/3. (Lower Back): /m/ap6xoo/3

Piercing(s): 3x both ears, right nose, belly button, tongue.

Weapon(s): None.

Pets: Shares Pets with Brianna and Baja.

Favorite Quote: "Do you honestly think that I won't kick your ass because you are the judge's son? I know the Judge, he came to my last bail out." "I have no excuse for kicking his ass but that he made my best friend cry." "Get me a damn crowbar so I can beat you with it."

Other: Doesn't have many friends because of her temper.

* * *

NCIS/Black Hawk Down/ Sons of Anarchy:

I didn't even know my father when he died, the only reason I knew he died was because 2 men came to the door and told my mother who then started crying.

I stepped out into the hallway and the 2 men's eyes widen since I looked a lot like the man who died.

Now here's my story of the after math of that day when mom's world crashed.


End file.
